doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
The Gift (stori deledu)
The Gift oedd y chweched stori, a'r stori olaf, o'r trydedd gyfres o The Sarah Jane Adventures. Roedd y stori cyntaf i gyflwyno teulu'n llai na'r Slitheen o'r blaned Raxacoricofallapatorius, sef eu gelynion, y Blathereen. Sefydlodd y stori hon yr oedd pobl o liw groen yn llai na gwyrdd. Crynodeb I'w hychwanegu. Plot I'w hychwanegu. Cast * Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen * Luke Smith - Tommy Knight * Clyde Langer - Daniel Anthony * Rani Chandra - Anjli Mohindra * Llais Mr Smith - Alexander Armstrong * Llais K9 - John Leeson * Leef Blathereen - Paul Kasey (llais: Miriam Margolyes) * Tree Blathereen - Ruari Mears (llais: Simon Callow) * Chris Slitheen - Jimmy Vee * Chris - Calvin Dean * Dave - Edward Judge * Miss Jerome - Sarah Paul * Reporter - Nick Williams Cyfeiriadau Planedau * Mae'r blanedau Raxacoricofallapatorius, Clom, Raxacoricovarlonpatorius a Clix yn y Cynghrair Raxas. * Mae'r Slitheen isio gwasgu'r Ddaear i ddeimwnt a gwario nhw ar y Leuadau Bleser o Pakros. * Mae'r Cyngor Mawr o Raxacoricofallapatorius ar Raxas Prime. Lleoliadau * Mae'r long ofod y Blathereen yn glanio yn Antarctica. * Mae nifer o bobl heintus gan y sborau Rakweed yn mynd i Ysbyty Park Vale. * Mae Rakweed yn taenu dros Southall, Ealing, Perivale, Acton a Chiswick. Cymdeithion y Doctor * Mae Perivale a Chiswick, y cartrefi cymdeithion Ace a Donna Noble yn ôl eu trefn, yn glaf gan y sborau Rakweed. Eitemau * Mae Sarah Jane yn defnyddio chwiban gi galw K9. Rhywogaethau * Mae'r Blathereen yn siarad am y Rackateen. * Yn ôl y Blathereen, corgimychiaid tir o Clom ydy danteithfwyd poblogaidd ar Clom a Raxacoricofallapatorius. * Yr Abzorbalovians ydy rhan y Cynghrair Raxas. Technoleg * Mae'r sŵn cylch y gylchau ysgol yn marw y sborau a phlanhigion Rakweed. * Mae'r Slitheen isio defnyddio defnyddio cywasgwr mater. * Mae Sarah Jane yn bygwth finag ar Tree a Leef. Cyfeiriadau diwylliannol o'r byd go iawn * Pan newidodd Luke ei ddillad, gall "Everybody in Love" gan JLS wedi clwyed * Mae Clyde yn meddwl y ddylai cynnig am Masterchef. * Mae Rani yn cymharu Clyde i Jamie Oliver. Nodiadau stori * Ymddangosodd y Blathereen a Slitheen yn y llyfr PRÔS: The Monsters Inside. The Gift ydy'r ymddangosodiad cyntaf y Blathereen mewn stori deledu. * Yn yr ail ran, mae Clyde yn gofyn Rani beth byddai Sarah Jane yn gwneud. Mae Rani yn ateb gyda "She'd do what she always does: improvise." Hynny ydy fersiwn o'r brawddeg wedi siarad gan y Trydydd Doctor i Sarah Jane yn The Five Doctors. * Hynny ydy'r stori gyntaf i awgrymu'n glir fod gen Rani deimladau tuag at Clyde. Crynodeb golygfeydd * Doedd hynny ddim y cais cyntaf y teulu Slitheen-Blathereen i daenu'r Ddaear gyda Rakweed. Triodd y teulu fo eto, (WC: Plants) a pheidion nhw. (WC: Sound) * Pan ffrwydron y Blathereen yn yr atig, mae Clyde yn dweud "Why does this always happen to me?", cyfeiriad i'r ffrwydrad o Slitheen (TV: Revenge of the Slitheen) a Bane. (TV: Enemy of the Bane) arno. * Ymwelodd Sarah Jane Antarctica gyda'r Pedwerydd Doctor (TV: The Seeds of Doom) ac hefyd yn 2006 (SAIN: Snow Blind). * Mae Clyde yn atgoffa Rani a chreëwyd y K9 gwreiddiol yn y blwyddyn 5000. (TV: The Invisible Enemy) * Mae K9 yn cychwyn "hover mode" i fynd allan y car Sarah Jane. Defnyddiodd fo hefyd i gerdded grisiau i lawr. (TV: The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith) * Gall y tîm yn cydnabod y Slitheen trwy eu cuddwisg ddynol oherwydd eu gwynt a'r golau glas o'u pen. (TV: Aliens of London/''World War Three, ''Revenge of the Slitheen, From Raxacoricofallapatorius With Love) * Gwnaeth yr arweinydd Slitheen cyfeiriad i'r Blathereen. (TV: Revenge of the Slitheen) * Mae'r llinell Sarah Jane, "But this isn't how it should end, there should be another way" yn adlewyrchu sylw'r Pumed Doctor wedi distrywio'r Silurians a Sea Devils. (TV: Warriors of the Deep) * Mae'r plan Slitheen i wasgu'r Ddaear i ddeimwnt yn debyg at y plan Baltazar. (TV: The Infinite Quest) Categori:Storïau deledu Sarah Jane Adventures Categori:Storïau deledu 2009 Categori:Storïau deledu K9 Categori:Storïau yn Ealing Categori:Storïau yn Antarctica Categori:Storïau yn 2009 Categori:Storïau deledu Slitheen Categori:Storïau Cyfres 3 (SJA) Categori:Storïau Raxacoricofallapatorian en:The Gift (TV story) de:SJA 19 - The Gift